1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lawn mowers, and more particularly to a lawn mower having several pairs of rotatable blades driven by friction means to assume a planetary rotary motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lawn mowers may be classified according to mechanism, such as the reel type, the rotary type, the hair-clipper type, and the like. They are generally characterized by a positive, direct drive and thus obstacles such as stones and the like will damage the blades when struck. Further, many lawn mowers such as the reel type require maintenance of relatively fine tolerances by constant adjustment to ensure good cutting action.